


Untitled

by maryfic



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-23
Updated: 2012-12-23
Packaged: 2017-11-22 02:42:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/604926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maryfic/pseuds/maryfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A smut interlude from my fic 'Infiltration'. Un-beta read, terrible, in other words.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled

**Author's Note:**

> Warning - smut. Graphic blowjob between consenting Death Eaters.

Severus had too much spirit in him to be broken by Lucius’ ministrations. It was likely harder for the traitor to resist, given that he and Lucius had been fucking, sometimes reluctant, most times not, since they’d been school mates at Hogwarts.   
Now, with Lucius claiming the title of Dark Lord and doing a right fine job at it, he often called Severus with pleasure instead of pain. His gift to himself for reorganizing the death eaters had been Snape – half punishment for the man being a traitor to Voldemort, half reward for being a traitor to the clearly incompetent Voldemort. 

“Ah, Severus,” the blond commented. “You’re late.” 

Severus began to undo the buttons on his under robes as Lucius watched him, his grey eyes turning liquid silver in the candlelight. “Sorry. Your heir needed assistance.” 

“I trust you gave it to him,” Lucius said, rising from the bed and leaving the sheet behind. He moved up to Severus and used his wand to strip the other man. Impatience was something he only ever showed around Severus, and the smirk that played over the dark haired man’s mouth irritated him. It made him want to force that mouth wide over his cock and he fisted Sev’s hair, pushing him downwards.

Severus looked up in a gesture that was almost an eye-roll. “No, I let my godson suffer the pangs of idiocy. Of course I –“ He was cut off by Lucius pushing the half-hard cock between his lips. 

His hands came up to stroke Lucius’ thighs as he gave in to the inevitable and slid his tongue over the shaft of the cock in his mouth. At least half-hard he could enjoy the blowjob until Lucius lost it and fucked his mouth, bruising his way down Severus’ throat and making him suck air through his nose. 

But for now, Severus could make the other man whimper, his grip tightening as the Potions Master suckled him down into his throat, letting the head push down past his admittedly lacking gag reflex. He smiled as Lucius shivered, his tongue pressing around the shaft as Sev moved his head back to play with the tip of the blond’s cock. 

Too soon, Lucius was there, fully hard and fucking his mouth. All Severus could do was open his mouth as wide as he could, which didn’t help as much as he always hoped it would when Lucius pounded away at the hole in his jaws. He enjoyed this to a point, and Lucius took it much past that point, always, and Severus was grateful and gasping when the new Dark Lord came in hot spurts down his throat, tears streaming down his face as he swallowed sat back, letting the softening member fall with a quiet sound against Lucius’ leg. 

He smirked at the look on Lucius’ face. This was likely the only time and place he allowed vulnerability in himself, and despite the new master/slave shift in their relationship, Severus would always love knowing that in this, he topped Lucius.


End file.
